


Crow

by ChannieRooo



Series: Crow [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Bang Chan-centric, Confusion, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fights, Healing, Help, Looking for Answers, M/M, Multi, On the Run, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Wings, everyone loves chan, fallen angels are crows, hurt bang chan, mild torture ig, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: When an angel falls their wings turn black and they are thrown out of heaven- but everyone already knows this. But what happens after? How do they survive? How do they even exist?Bang Chan, a now fallen angel, a crow, has to learn all of this. But his journey is filled with confusion, pain, and nightmares. Luckily he has friends to help him on his way.





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Crow series, I would greatly appreciate it if you also checked out my first part which is a one-shot called The Fall, just to maybe understand a little more, as it is also the back bone for this series.

It had been days since Chan’s ‘’encounter’’ with the demons, but he still remember it like it happened last night. He remembered the pleasure, the joy and the need for more, but most importantly he remembered the love. He often found his mind running back to these memories late at night when he was lonely. He would imagine their hands and lips on him and loose himself in the feeling once again.

Chan was sure no one knew about the encounter, as his life stayed the same normal boring routine after he came back. No one said anything or gave him looks, it was as if it never happened. Something he was grateful for. But that would all change.

He was in his home with nothing to do when two guards broke in. their wings were armored as they walked over. the sudden appearance froze Chan to the ground letting the guards take him easily. The feeling of someone touching him finally broke him from his trance as he started to trash around.

‘’Let me go! Hey, let me-‘’ Chan’s struggling came to a halt as he was hit across the face by one of the guards, silencing his demand to be released. They dragged him by his arms, his legs limp as they slid across the ground, towards the judgment hall.

Once they reached their destination the two guards dragged him to the middle of the court room, throwing him to the ground on his knees. In front of him stood angels he thought he would never have the privilege to meet, but by the looks on their faces, he would hardly call this a privilege. In front of him stood Michael and Gabriel. Archangelss. The true superior being. Chan stayed kneeling in front of the Archangelss, waiting for them to do anything.

‘’It has come to our attention that you have committed multiple acts of sin, one of which was with demons.’’ Michael’s words makes the other angels in the hall whisper in anger. How could one of their own be around demons at all?

‘’Not only that, but you also interfered with a human’s free will!’’

‘’interfered? Is that what I did?’’ Chan could take the shame and punishment of being with demons in such an intimate way, but he would not be ridiculed for saving a human from sin. Especially his family. ‘’I guided him from making the wrong choice, the very thing we were created for. I will take punishment for my actions with demons but not when it comes to doing my job!’’

‘’so you don’t deny the allegations about the demons?!’’ Gabriel called out, almost like he was proud of finding him guilty.

‘’I never did. You may punish me for my wrongdoings, but I did nothing wrong with helping a human!’’

‘’ oh you will be punished. And your punishment will be a lesson for all angels.’’ Michael’s eyes turn dark as he looks at Chan, void of any feeling at all as Gabriel walks over to the kneeling angel.

‘’We do not tolerate defiance, not from any of you.’’

Two guards comes up and holds his wings wide open for everyone to see, stretching them until they felt like they would rip right off him.

‘’To mend with demons is one thing but with humans is unacceptable and will not be tolerated, not under any circumstances!’’

‘’Our father hoped the sight of Lucifer’s expulsion would be enough. Apparently not.’’ Gabriel finally voices. The second anger looks to Chan. ‘’for the ultimate sin. We give you the ultimate punishment.

‘’For your affiliation with the demons, I sentence you to earth.’’ As the words left Michael’s mouth Gabriel poured black, burning tar over Chan’s right wing, burning it to the bone and coating it a sickening black. A pained scream rips out of Chan’s throat, the pain unbelievable. The angles look on in shock, the sight of the angel’s wings making them sick, leaving many to faint.

‘’For your interfering with human free will, I sentence you to earth.’’ Chan could barely focus on the world around him, all he could feel was pain as his second wing was also coated in the black burning tar. Black spots started to cover his vision as he tried to look at Michael in front of him. his eyes barely focused as he was sure to pass out any moment.

‘’May you live in eternal pain.’’

The next thing Chan knows he wakes up on wet hard concrete. It is dark, and he could hardly register the raindrops still falling on his skin as his wings start to burn once again, reminding his mind of what happened. The longer it goes on the more unbearable it becomes. He didn’t know when the pain would end, or if it ever would. All he could do was pray. But to whom? Could he pray to god? Was that a privilege he still had? He didn’t know, but he was desperate. Desperate for any kind of help.

After hours of pain it finally subdued enough for Chan to regain some of his old function. He sat up against the concrete wall and took in his surroundings. He was in an alley way. Where? He did not know, but he was well hidden from the main street and away from any prying human eyes.

He took the time to look down on himself. Instead of the usual white and loose clothing they would wear he was now dressed in a black and mud covered hoodie with ripped jeans and worn out shoes, both just as filthy as the alleyway he was in.

‘I guess I really got the lowest of the low then.’ He thought to himself as he tried to lift himself up. A pained groan shot through his whole body, but it wasn’t the end of his pain, it was barely the start actually.

He knew he couldn’t go out and about with his wings on full display, not with humans around at least. So, he had to hide them. This happened to also be the worst part of being a fallen. Because of the black tar permanently coating his wings, he couldn’t mask them anymore, instead he had to tuck them into his back. It was a painful proses, only done in emergencies, but for a fallen it would become part of the everyday life. It was simple yet painful. To hide the wings you would need to break the bones, as wings were the most sensitive part of an angels body, you can barely imagine the pain it caused. Breaking your own bones and to then hide them inside yourself. The wings would then show in the form of broken wing tattoos that covers the whole back.

Chan readied himself for the pain as he stood at the ready. He took a deep breath, and began. He was glad for the rain and thunder as it masked his screams of pain. The screams as if coming from hell itself would struck fear in anyone who heard them. He bit his lip hoping to silence himself, but with no hope as grunts and pained whines escaped at just the same volume, blood now coating his lip, running slowly down his chin with the rain water. The constant breaking of bones did nothing but fuel the horror of the scene. His black wings broke at an uncomfortable angle until they were secured inside of his back, the only indication that he once had wings were the now black tattoo that stretched across his back sprouting from two scars, forming the pattern of his own wings.

Chan could see black dots coating his vision as his strength slowly left him. his harsh breath hurt his lungs, as if they were breaking out of his ribcage, his heart hammering in-between them. He fell to his knees, once again in the familiar position of kneeling. He didn’t know how he would survive, or if it even was an option, but he would not let Michael have his satisfaction of watching him crumble and die.

With the newfound energy of spite Chan slowly got up from his knees, his full weight now resting on the wall next to him, as he slowly walked out of the alley. He needed shelter, and he needed water, two things he would not find in the alley way. When he got to the end of the alley he was met with bright neon lights and the sound of people walking, talking, and cars speeding buy. He could also make out a song playing in the chaos of humanity.

He kept to the dark walls (something that became quite a challenge with all the lights ) as to not attract attention to himself or to scare the people on the street. He was pleased to see most of the humans’ eyes on their phones rather on him, but the few people that did see him hardly gave him a second glance. He took this time to observe more of the human’s behavior. He knew they weren’t much different than angels but that this little to lessen his curiosity, in fact it spiked it.

He saw the likeness in them and knew now why his creator favored them so much. Where angels were graceful and calm, the humans were brutal and merciless, much like God himself. The angles would never, and could never destroy another being , that was the archangels’s job, but the mans were free to give and take life, to torture harm and main, but to also to give peace, help and mercy. The humans had a choice, angels did not, it was the main difference that always showed through. Even if Chan was once human, he had lost his choices, instead becoming a loyal servant. But, then he did choose. He chose to save Felix, his descendant, he had broken free, and for that he was sent back to earth to be in pain.

‘If god loves choices, why punish me for making one? Or was this his choice at all?’ the new thought caused hundreds of questions to form in Chan’s head, and he was desperate for an answer.

Chan became lost in his thoughts, making him loose focused and not notice the creature coming up from behind him, not until the creature grabbed his arm and dragged him into yet another alley way (Chan was beginning to see a pattern).

Chan tried to get out of the other one’s hold, but his strength was already in the negatives as he had no strength at all. Chan wanted to scream, but it was as if his vocal cords had been cut with a blunt knife, a side effect of all the screaming he had done. 

He was then harshly thrown against the alley wall once they got to the end. The force causing excruciating pain to go all over his back, but before he can come with any sound, a hand is over his mouth silencing him.

‘’Hush, I’m here to help.’’

He didn’t recognize the voice, nor the dark eyes piercing his own, but they had a soft light to them, one that made him trust the person, even if he had caused him pain. It was a human by the looks of it, and the smell.

‘’My name is Minho, I’m a friend of Woojin.’’ The man, Minho, explained as he removed his hand. Woojin, now that was a name very familiar to Chan. the other angel had been Chan’s best friend up in heaven. They had been claimed by the heavenly gate at around the same time, and so been under the same teacher.

‘’Woojin sent you?’’ it baffled Chan that Woojin would put himself in danger like this. Woojin was always so strict, always following rules, never defying. But now he was helping a Crow and befriending humans, did he really know his friend as well as he thought?

‘’Yeah, and trust me, my help isn’t cheap.’’ Minho went closer to Chan, whispering as if to hide the crow from others. ‘’There is a safe house not too far away, but there are rumors about scouts looking for you, to kill you.’’

‘’What?!’’ Chan’s raspy voice was loud as he screamed in shock. He was already exiled, why would they want him dead?!

‘’Hush! Scouts were already closing in when I got to you, so we need to be quick. The safe house is protected so no angel or other creature can enter, only you. You’ll be safe.’’ Minho pulled up Chan’s hood and straightened the crow out. ‘’We’ll have to be swift and fast, can you do that?’’

Before Chan can even answer he was pulled by the hands. Chan dragged him away towards the main street, a small run to his step. All the crow focused on was keeping up the speed as he let Minho drag him away.

‘’HEY!’’ someone yelled from behind the duo. A man was running towards them. But the looks of his scaled eyes Chan would say it was a viper. Nasty creatures that can shift to snakes, their poison a paralyzing kind that would stop the heart. Medusa’s children.

The duo was now a full sprint down the street as their following grew by the second. Chan almost lost his footing trying to keep up with the human. ‘’Come on!’’ Minho helped steady Chan as they continued. ‘’The safe house is right here!’’

The house, or rather cottage was small and rundown, like the cabins you saw in horror movies. It would be the perfect decoy as humans would never enter it because of the fear. The human and crow finally entered the cottage’s premises. Protected from the creatures of the night, and able to pass with no harm. The vipers? Not as lucky. As each of them failed to slow down they ended up slamming into a force shield. The force field ended up setting the vipers on fire, burning and killing them, as if it was hellfire itself that was burning them. Their pained scream reminded Chan of his own, making him shiver and close in on himself.

‘’Hey, hey Chan!’’ the crow had barely notice himself falling before he was caught in the arms of the human. Minho desperately tried to keep the silverette awake, but it seems like everything was just too much and he feel unconscious, leaving Minho to carry him into the house. ‘’God, how can you be this light?’’ Minho asked, picking up the crow like he was just a feather, the light weight scaring the human slightly.

Minho entered the house and swiftly put Chan in one of the rooms, tucking him in to the bedsheets before he left to get medicine, water and food for the sleeping crow.

The delicateness and softness of Chan intriguing Minho more then he thought. Like Chan was something to forever be protected, and he sure would. It was scary, especially since Minho met the other man today. Like he was under a spell, yet completely aware of his feelings being real.

The human got the medicine and water and placed it on the night table next to the bed before he went to make a bowl of hot chicken soup.

It didn’t take long for the angel to wake up, an hour at most, and it was enough time for Minho to clear his thoughts as well as finish up the soup for the crow.

‘’Hey there sleeping beauty.’’ Minho called as he entered the room, as to not startle the crow too much. ‘’I got you some things for your throat as well as pain killers, from what I heard it was quite brutal what you went through.’’ Minho placed the bowl on the night stand before takin a seat on the bed, just a little way from Chan’s legs.

Chan, now fully awake sat propped against the headboard looking at the human with questioning eyes, but were quick to take the pain killers and what he believed to be a cough drop. ‘’How do you know what happened?’’ Chan asked once he was done with the medicine, a bowl of hot soup now placed securely on his lap.

‘’Woojin came to me right after the… thing, and asked me to escort you to the safe house he created. I said I wouldn’t do it unless I knew the whole story, considering I was putting my life in danger. He explained the whole thing, a little more detail then necessary, and so I decided to help, and here we are now.’’ Minho explained briefly, trying to keep away from talking about the banishing, not knowing how triggering it would be for the new Crow.

‘’oh.’’ Is all Chan said as he continued to eat his soup, it ended in an awkward silence, the air in the room turning heavy as Chan finally realized what had happened. He had been thrown out of his home, his life. Banished to a never ending pain. All because he decided to save a human. Sure it was more, but it certainly felt like the human was the main source.

‘’I know- wait no, I don’t know’’ Minho tried to break the awkward silence, but ultimately made It more awkward as he stumbled over his words. ‘’I understand that it is hard, and I won’t push you to do anything. For now just…. Try and heal what you can, and we’ll figure it out yeah? Just take it slow.’’ Minho was never great with words, never will be either, but it was still a comfort for Chan to know that someone understood, and were willing to help.

Minho’s life have never been merciful. He grew up in the slums and had to do excessive things to stay alive such as stealing, fighting, and the occasional drug use. Sue him, life was hard, but he got through it. he is still alive which is better than he can say for most. His father was never in the picture, but his mother tried her best, which ultimately led him to Woojin. Minho’s mother lost a everything once she got pregnant, but she never lost her faith, at least that’s what she said. She would always bring him to church to pray, to have a safe space and security, and so, he started to have faith to. he started to believe and he prayed every night and went to church whenever he could.

It wasn’t until a fatal night he would realize how strong his faith was. he was on his way home from the grocery store one night, his mother sent him out for some last notice necessities. He ended up making the mistake of taking a short cut through an alley, hoping to get out of the harsh winter weather. Minho was too focused on his path and didn’t notice the man running at him. a sudden pain shot through his whole body, it source was a blade edged into his chest. The force of the stab sent him falling on his back, looking the grocery bag and all its content on the ground.

‘’Sorry man, ya know how it is.’’ He heard the man say, before the stranger too out the knife and picked up the groceries before running away.

All Minho could do was lay there as his warm blood seeped out of his body, coating his cloths and snow a dark red. But then he started to pray. He prayed for mercy, he prayed for light, he prayed for warmth, but most importantly he prayed for life. With his whole being he prayed.

A sudden white light blinded him and he was sure death was finally coming for him. ‘’Relax, I’ll help.’’ A soft and gentle voice said. He could make out a small white feather make it’s way down to him and gently landing on his chest where his wound was. a light came from the wound as it slowly closed, a soft warm feeling filling him to the brim.

He could breathe again, he could breath and feel but there was no pain. Minho sat up. The light was gone and he was back in the alley, but instead of alone, there was a man standing next to him. the man had a bear like look to him, more so a teddy then a real one, his hair a soft brown, but his clothes, how was he not freezing? It was a short sleeved t-shirt with a hood, and matching white pants. That’s when he saw them. On his back, stretching out with pride and glory were two beautiful snow white wings, how he hadn’t seen them before was beyond him.

‘’are you an angel?’’ Minho asked, sure a stupid question, but he needed the confirmation.

‘’I sure am.’’ The angel smiled, kneeling down to look Minho in the eyes.

‘’then why are you here?’’

‘’because I hear your call. I heard your love for life, and was granted permission to help you. Your faith was too strong to ignore.’’

‘’Do you have a name?’’

‘’My name is Woojin.’’

It was the start of a long friendship, one both would treasure for a long time. After all the angel saved him, and now Minho was paying it forward, by saving Chan.


	2. Broken wings

Chan tried to get some sleep, he really did. He was sure the exhaustion he felt would make him pass out fairly quickly, but he was wrong. Every time he closed his eyes he was brought back to the pain, the black tar, the breaking of bones and the wicked smile on the arch Angel’s face. It scared him. As he realized sleep wouldn’t come to him, he decided to explore his new surroundings. The room he was in was at a medium size he would say. Enough for a bed, drawers and a desk. It’s coloring was a baby blue and white, soft and calming. After looking some more, he made his way out of the room on shaky legs, the walls becoming his support.

It was quite a spacious cabin, not that he had seen much with all the running and passing out, but the space still surprised him. He took notice of the different enactments and marks placed around on the walls, protections. Some to keep Angels away, others for demons, but most were for other supernatural creatures, such as the vipers from last night. He saw a few for hybrids, and witch spell repellants, some were for wolves and others for vampires.

He finally got to the main living room, possibly the biggest room in the house. It had a couch and some cozy chairs which sounded a table all of which was placed in front of a fire place, on top of the fire place was a T.V. but what surprised Chan was all the books. Sure, he knew Woojin liked to read, but the walls were hardly anything but book shelfs, all of which were filled with to the brim.

Chan noticed his legs were getting weaker, and he knew he couldn’t walk around anymore. Still not tired he deciding to kill some time as he picked up one of the many books and sat in one of the cozy chairs. ‘ Alice in wonderland’ was the book he had picked. He had heard about it, but never really read it, at least, not that he remembers. Chan felt himself become submerged in the book, seeing every scene in vivid colors in his mind, it was mesmerizing, so much that he didn’t notice Minho make his way towards him, two mugs in hand.

‘’Can’t sleep?’’ the Human’s voice was soft as to not scare the Crow, but it seemed to fail as Chan jumped slightly, eyes darting around the room before they finally landed on Minho.

‘’what?’’ Chan asked, only hearing the words and not the voice.

‘’I said; ‘’Can’t sleep’,‘’ Minho placed the mugs on the table as he seated himself on the couch closes to Chan. 

‘’Oh, yeah…’’

‘’I get it, it’s been a long day, a very long one.’’ Minho looked to Chan, the Crow looked small there he was sitting in the chair curled up with feet pulled up to him, a too large sweater covering his body. ‘’your mind must be razing.’’

‘’Something like that.. more questions than anything, like I need to find the answers to them and my brain won’t shut up until I do…’’ Chan’s throat was still sore from earlier, but clearing up. His healing factor kicking in, at least he still has that.

‘’Yeah- hey, I got you some hot chocolate, thinking coffee won’t do any of us that well right now.’’ Minho said with a small laugh.

‘’Yeah you’re probably right about that.’’ Chan laughed back. A comforting silence fell upon them as Chan and Minho drank their warm chocolate.

‘’it’s funny,’’ Chan started. ‘’ I have always been of the rebellious kind, but I never thought it would bite me back this hard.’’

‘’Oh?’’ Minho gave all his attention to the man in front of him, intruded by the story he was beginning to tell.

‘’My first month there, in heaven, I burnt down two houses- by accident! And I spoke back to so many teacher, I swear they hated me,’’ a smile spread out across Chan’s face as he recalled the memories. ‘’I also ended up Changing a Human’s fate one time, now that one got me in trouble.’’

‘’Wait, you Changes someone’s fate?’’ Minho was also smiling, the look on the Crow’s face causing a sense of calm over the Human.

‘’Yeah… they have these strings in one of the big buildings, it’s sort of our job to help people’s fate to become lighter. I ended up touching a string I shouldn’t and the Human ended up losing their loved one.’’ The smile slowly fell from Chan’s face. ‘’No one died, they just fell out of love, but still.’’

The silence came back, but this time it was heavy and uncomfortable, at least for Chan. Minho took the time to recollect his thoughts. The situation didn’t make him blame Chan, quite far from it, he was just a child making a mistake at the time.

‘’Funny, that was actually how I met Woojin.’’ This got Minho’s attention back.

‘’did it? how so?’’

‘’Well, he was older than me and the pristine example of a perfect Angel, they thought putting me with him would Change my behavior, they hoped Woojin would make me better. But we both see how well that went.’’

Chan’s life in heaven had obviously not been the easiest. The constant monitoring from the others and the feeling of not fitting in was a familiar feeling to Minho.

‘’If it helps, I have spoken to Woojin, he will be here in about a week after the observation period is over. apparently they are watching him in case he is helping you. But he is safe, and he is doing okay.’’ Minho tried to assure Chan, and it seemed like it worked. A light started to shine in Chan’s eyes, a light of hope and relief.

Minho took Chan’s hand into his own, holding it with a soft touch. A small smile came to Chan’s lips, barely visible, but there. It wasn’t long before his eyes became clouded by sleep, tiredness finally grabbing hold on him.

‘’Come on, let’s go to bed.’’ Minho slowly got Chan up, placing the mugs on the table once again. He quickly got Chan to bed, tucking him in with the baby blue covers. Chan looked soft when he slept, like he was finally at peace with the world. Minho let his eyes linger for just a while longer before he left the room, heading to his own room as fatigue also came to him.

This continued for the next weeks, every night Chan would fail to fall asleep, he would wander until his legs would give in and he would once again find a book to read until Minho entered with a cup of hot chocolate and then they would talk until sleep finally came to them.

It had been a two weeks since Chan’s expulsion from heaven and Minho saved him. the Crow would often find himself reading or talking to the other, he would even find amusement in the various dramas Minho would put on, on the TV, but he was becoming restless, he wanted out, to see the world, feel the ground under his feet and the wind nipp at his cheeks, but he was under strict orders to stay inside until Woojin came back and gave them the all clear, that it was safe. Seeing Chan’s frustration Minho gave him many ideas to keep him occupied, whether it was cooking, cleaning, hell even writing or puzzle, but nothing was able to keep the Crow’s attention for long, something proven slightly disastrous as he nearly burned down the kitchen once. But finally, his prayers were answered.

Chan was laying on the couch, his attention completely directed towards the T.V. as the main characters finally declared their love. Minho was beside him, munching on a bowl of popcorn. But their calm was suddenly broken when the whole cabin seemed to shake with a powers so great, the markings upon their walls lit up with a bright light. Someone were taking down their protection. The duo quickly stood up, Minho in front of Chan protectively as they watched a chaos form around them. Their hearts were shaking in their chests, and they were sure it wasn’t from the earthquake.

‘’Cam down, it’s just me.’’ They heard a voice say, it was as if coming from inside their own mind. With the voice the lights disappeared, showing the markings to no longer be there and the shaking stopped as well. Instead all they saw was Woojin standing in front of them. The Angel stood as proud as always with brown eyes searching for the one he swore to protect.

The moment he was met with blue eyes, it was as if time stopped. Woojin locked eyes with Chan, the Crow feeling tears fro in his eyes as he finally saw his friend again. He was safe. He was alive.

‘’Woojin!’’ Chan realized who the silhouette was and threw himself at the Angel, arms secure around his neck. Woojin’s response was immediate as his arms came around Chan’s waist, holding the younger tight, as if afraid he would disappear. ‘’You’re ok!’’

Woojin was okay, that was all Chan could think as he held onto the older, but now Woojin needed confirmation that _Chan_ was okay.

‘’I’m okay, are you?’’ He held the Crow at arm’s length as he looked him over, a few scratches here and there but otherwise okay.

‘’Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.’’ Said with a great smile, tears finally flooding over as he looked over his best friend.

‘’Look at your hair, it’s silver.’’ Woojin brushed a hand through Chan’s hair, the hair catching the light, showing a bright shine. Chan’s hair had slowly turned darker throughout the week, the absence from heaven’s light as well as his wings Changing color also affecting his hair’s coloring, soon it would be a pitch black just like them.

‘’And your wings?’’ Woojin asked, he had witnessed the expulsion all way through, and had witnessed the horror that had happened.

A heavy silence covered the trio. Chan’s wings had always been a topic the duo avoided. Minho was too afraid that the topic would trigger the Crow, while Chan just didn’t want to see them. His wings had been the one thing he loved about being an Angel, the white feathers were his pride, and now? Now it was just black.

Noticing the grim mood in the room, Woojin quickly figured it out; they hadn’t checked his wings.

‘’Chan, we need to see them-‘’

‘’No it’s fine, they’re fine.’’ Chan tried to deny it, but he knew his wings needed attention, the constant pain in his back being proof of that. But he didn’t what to, he knew that once he saw his blackened wings, it would be over, it all would become true. 

‘’Chan.’’ Woojin’s voice was firm as he stared into the Crow’s scared blue eyes. Tears filled them again, but this time for a complete different reason.

‘’Woojin please.’’ Chan begged. He couldn’t not today.

‘’Okay. Okay.’’ Woojin said, bringing Chan back into his arms, effectively calming down the almost hysterical Crow. It was not a trauma Woojin would put him through, not today at least.

‘’Ok, well I am definitely glad to have you back.’’ Minho said, uplifting the mood slightly as the two gave out small smiles.

As to give the others a Chance to reconnect, Chan got out of the elder’s arms, Minho taking his place. ‘’Hope you didn’t miss me too much.’’ Woojin joked.

‘’You kidding me? I wouldn’t miss you for the world!’’ Minho joked before removing himself from Woojin, giving the Angel his own look over to make sure he was fine.

The trio ended up making dinner than night and just talking, calming each other’s nerves as well as they could.

‘’So, how did you get them off our back?’’ Minho asked, he was curious as to how Woojin got away so easily, and frankly so was Chan.

‘’well, funny enough, I gave them a crow feather, just a normal feather, told them it Chan’s and that the vipers got to you, and they believed it. of course I had to act like I was actually looking which is why it took so long, but it’s all okay now. They think Chan died.’’ Woojin explained. It was a somewhat soothing fact to know that the other Angels didn’t care too much about Chan, made it easier to get them off their backs. 

‘’They didn’t question the vipers?’’ Chan asked, he didn’t have much experience with the serpents but he knew they weren’t once to help without gaining something in return.

‘’they did, but the vipers lied as well, only out of fear. If the Angels knew they failed they would be killed, so they went with it.’’

The rest of the meal was filled with laughter and stories, both from Chan and Woojin’s time as Angel apprentices, or from Minho’s very mundane life. It was serene and calming. Finally they were all safe. They ate, cleaned up, and talked some more, this time on the couch. A song was playing in the back ground, a soft one, not one Chan had heard before, but by the mumbled lyrics from Minho he was positive the human had put it on.

‘’So wait, Woojin was the one who punched him?’’ Minho asked in disbelief at Chan’s story. ‘’Our Woojin, the goodie two shoes?’’

‘’The very one! I might have had some influence, but most of it was his own rage.’’ Chan confirmed, a bright smile with a laughter to match. 

‘’hey it was not just my fault! He was provoking me, saying all that about you!’’ Woojin tried to justify his actions, but the youngers did not listen, especially with their own laugher filling their ears.

‘’I know, I know, but I could have handled it.’’

‘’With your track record? Sure, but what would others say?’’

‘’Screw the others and their thoughts, I still ended up here didn’t I?’’ The mood turned dark after Chan’s outburst. What the crow said was true, it didn’t matter anymore. He was still thrown out.

‘’Well, imma head to bed, because I can finally start working again.’’ Minho said as he got up from the couch, the now awkward setting becoming too much for the intoxicated human.

And now, it was just Woojin and Chan. The angel took a long look at the unaware Crow. Even with darker looks he was beautiful. But it worried Woojin, the dark circles under Chan’s eyes indicating no sleep and the healing bruises was a great contrast to his pale skin. It was when he was looking at Chan that he saw it. the slight pained expression on his face as he rubbed at his shoulder blades. Where his wings were..

‘’They hurting you?’’ Woojin asked, even if he knew the answer. Of course they hurt, they had been burnt and broken with no care of checkup. It must be excruciating.

‘’I’m fine.’’

‘’That’s good, but not what I asked.’’

Chan looked to Woojin, hand still on his shoulder. He knew the Angel had seen right through him, it was one of his specialties. The realization finally made Chan cave in. ‘’It’s agonizing.. like a constant dagger in my back, or as if I’m being burned at the stake and it _never_ gives out.’’

Woojin could now see tears of pain form in the youngers eyes. The Angel got up from his seat at the chair and headed to the kitchen, picking up one of the dining table chairs and placing it in the middle of the living room, away from any furniture or walls. ‘’ok, let’s see what we are dealing with. Sit.’’

The order took Chan with surprise, Woojin never demanded before, simply asked or coaxed, but this was a serious issue. Chan went up to sit in the chair his front to the chair’s back to give room for his wings and Woojin. Once seated Woojin removed Chan’s sweater, showing his scars and tattoos. This caused Chan to hold tight onto the chair’s back, eyes clenched as tightly as possible, causing unshed tears to finally spill, even if they had no reason too.

‘’Channie, I need to see the wings.’’ Woojin’s voice was soft, as if talking to a scared child.

‘’I can’t.’’ was all Chan could say.

‘’Chan-‘’

‘’I _can’t_.’’

Oh, now he got it. the wings were physically and mentally stuck _inside_ his back. Chan had never had to force his wings back out, always cloaked them with his powers, but now, he was at a completely new territory. He just simply didn’t know how.

‘’It’s okay, I’ll help.’’ Woojin said, voice just as soft.

Chan could feel the elder’s hand on his back, right in between his wings. The feeling sent shivers down his body as the crow has had limited with physical contact for the last weeks. Woojin waited for Chan to relax before applying a slight pressure to his palm, the sensation causing a small whimper out of Chan. Woojin added his second hand next to the other and begin to slightly push the wings out, it was like giving a massage really, as he drew his hands across the other’s back, more and more pressure with every move. It wasn’t until the fifth try that the pain really hit Chan, a small yelp of pain escaping past his lips.

‘’Woojin.’’ Chan tried to make the other stop, the pain becoming too much.

‘’I know Channie, just a little more.’’ By now Chan was all out sobbing, the carpals of the wings finally sprouting free from where the scars were, even with the lack of blood it looked brutal, Woojin was glad Minho wasn’t there to see it.

Chan gave out one last pained scream as his wings came free. They were as black as the deepest shadow, and just large enough for Chan to wrap himself with them. Woojin could see black tar still burning some parts of the wing, while some feathers seemed to stick out at awkward angles, like they were ripping themselves out.

‘’they are beautiful.’’ To Woojin they truly were as magnificent as the night sky, and he did not hesitate to word his opinion, knowing Chan was insecure of them. Woojin’s word caused a deep blush to run across Chan’s cheeks all the way to his ears. Sadly the sweet feeling was quickly replaced by pain as Woojin reset the bones in his wings, causing Chan to bite his lips until they bled a deep red.

‘’There, the worst is over now.’’ Woojin said as he began to slightly stroke Chan’s now damp hair out of the latter’s eyes. Chan was slumped across the chair’s back, all power leaving his body. ‘’The next part won’t hurt, I promise.’’

Woojin brought up a second chair and seated himself right behind Chan once again. The dark wings were twitching here and there, which is to be expected. Woojin brought his hands back up to the Crow’s wings, not quite touching them, but Chan could still feel them there, like energy. The angel’s hands began to glow a soft white hue as he activated his powers, trying to heal as much of Chan’s wings as he could. To Chan it felt like heaven again, the soft touch of cold and soft clouds, or like a blanket keeping him safe. It brought a sense of calm over the two of them. A slight humming started to come from Woojin, it was a song. An old one by the melody, and with the fact that; Chan had heard it before.

The two friends had a far less age gap than most would think, being born in the same century. 1879 to be exact. The only difference was the time they had died. Woojin had been claimed by heaven only two years before Chan himself. The story of how it happened was one Chan had yet to learn, but he was sure Woojin had his reasons to keep it to himself.

‘’There.’’ Woojin finally said after a while. The Crow’s wings were finally healed, not completely, but definitely better than they were. The elder looked to Chan and saw that they younger had already fallen asleep, head resting on folded arms on top of the chair. A smile formed on Woojin’s lips as he once again stared at the Crow, he found himself doing that a lot now. Deciding to let Chan sleep, Woojin tried to find a way to get him into a comfortable bed, and not a chair. With careful movements Woojin was able to place Chan on top of his back, the easiest way of transport as the healing had drained Woojin of most of his powers. 

With long strides Woojin made his way into Chan’s bedroom, being careful with the newly healed wings as he placed the younger onto the bed. The wings spread out as Chan snuggled into his pillow, too tired to do anything else. ‘’Sleep well birdy.’’ Was all the Angel said as he covered the Crow with the blue covers, leaning down to give a soft peak to Chan’s forehead before finally leaving to enter his own dreamless sleep.

Neither of them had noticed the red eyes which had been watching all along, hidden in the shadows, just waiting to show themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second chapter ^-^ i hope you all liked it,  
please leave a comment on what you think and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Broken Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait, but school is kicking my ass.

Nothing much Changed after Woojin’s appearance, and maybe that was a bad thing. Chan still had sleepless night, but now for a whole new reason. Nightmares and memories have been plaguing his mind, even when he was awake. He would get flashes of Mikael smiling down at him as his wings burned. He would hear Gabriel’s banishing words. He remembered the feeling of betrayal, hatred but mostly shame. Shame that he had let it go that far. Shame that he was the one to be banished. He tried to hide it for as long as he could. But even he knew that his facade would crack one day. He just didn’t know the pieces would cut him in the process.

It was a quiet day as he sat in his favorite chair and read, Woojin and Minho were at the store to get groceries, so he finally had the house to himself. The duo had been reluctant to leave him alone in the house, but after some assuring and convincing words Chan finally got them out the door, but not without promising to call if anything happened, and to keep his wings open for the time being. Woojin had been worried about his wings a lot especially after an infection scare they had. Chan’s wings were still sensitive and fragile, so the angel wanted to keep an eye on them.

Chan had started to see his wings differently after the constant praise and adoring from Woojin and Minho, the later having seen them during a checkup with Woojin. It was now a rule that Chan would let his wings breath at least once or twice a week, just to make sure nothing happened to them or him. (But if you asked Chan, he was sure it was just for the two other house mates to see the wings they so adored)

Chan was reading Narnia, a beautiful story of four siblings finding a wonderful world in a wardrobe when his friends came back but was too intrigued in his book to give a dissent greeting, opting to just raise his arm once in eyesight. This didn’t stop Minho form kissing the crown of his head as he passed or Woojin caressing his cheek, both actions causing a bright blush to form on the Crow’s cheeks and ears. Woojin was the only one to notice but decided to keep Chan away from the teaching. This time.

Woojin and Minho started to work on the dinner as they entered a serene rhythm of work. Always being aware of each other and silently communicating without even saying a work. It mesmerized Chan that two souls could be so at peace with each other and so understanding, yet so different. Minho was honest and hyper, always having something to say and always saying his mind. Yet Woojin was cam and always thought his words through before speaking, moving with slow movements like was dancing. They completed each other. Where one was lacking the other shined brightly, helping each other. Chan often wondered where he fit in. he wasn’t as calm as Woojin, yet not as hyper as Minho. He hardly spoke, and when he did I would either ramble and say something wrong, or he would stumble and stutter his way through just saying a sentence. Yet the duo never asked anything from him. they never complained or asked him to Change. They just accepted him. and he loved them for that.

‘’Hey, Channie, can you help me out a little?’’ Minho asked, breaking Chan’s rambling mind.

‘’sure!’’ Chan stood up and went over to the kitchen, waiting to be given a task to help with. He wasn’t allowed to help a lot in the kitchen, at least not after he nearly burned the house down that one time. ‘’what can I do and what are we making?’’

‘’You, my dear, can cut up the vegetables. Woojin is making homemade nuggets while I am making my infamous chicken curry stew.’’ Minho always likes to use pet names, it was a common thing, yet it always caught Chan off guard, causing yet another ramble of shyness. To stop himself from the extra embarrassment Chan started on his task. Even with Chan added to the mix, the harmony never seemed to falter, not even a little bit. 

A quiet ballad is playing in the background, it was one of Minho’s favorites, the human liked to collect vinyl plates ‘’I’ll go set the table.’’ Minho smiles as he goes to the dining room, leaving Woojin with Chan.

The two haven’t gotten to talk yet, at least not alone. It was almost awkward now between them, neither knew what to say, more importantly what not to say. Woojin was terrified of scaring or hurting the Crow. and Chan? Chan just wanted it to get back to normal.

‘’Hey.’’ Woojin walks over to Chan, who is still cutting the vegetables.

‘’Hi’’ He answers, Chan’s voice is quiet as he tries to focus on not cutting himself.

‘’How are you?’’ Chan looks up at Woojin, the question throwing him off guard.

‘’Me? I’m fine, I’m good.’’

‘’Good, that’s, that’s good.’’

‘’The rain is quite heavy.’’

‘’Yeah…’’ Once again, an awkward silence falls upon them.

‘’I just- ‘’ ‘’I don’t- ‘’ they say at the same time. they look at each other, then fall into a laughter.

‘’You first.’’ Chan says once they stop laughing. The cooking long forgotten.

‘’I just- I don’t know what to say, or what I shouldn’t say, and it terrifies me, because usually I would know, but now? I have no clue at all.’’ Chan could see the fear in Woojin’s eyes. He knew he was causing problems with

‘’And I just want it all back to normal, it used to be so easy and now it’s all so fucked up.’’ He looks down in shame. He felt like it was his own fault, if he just hadn’t helped that human, if he had just obeyed, been the obedient angel, if he had just-

‘’This isn’t your fault.’’ Woojin cups his cheeks. ‘’it will never be, you were more an angel then they could even try to become, and it terrified them.’’

Tears started to appear in Chan’s eyes. The words being just what he needed. Woojin must be a liar because he knew exactly what to say. They stared into each other’s eyes. Blue skies meeting the brown earth, stars of unshed tears shining brightly in the blue sky, the previous fallen tears from long ago casting a soft pink to blend with.

‘’hey, the table is ready!’’ the two jump apart, Minho’s voice bringing them back to reality just in time for Minho to come back. ‘’Come on, bring the food out.’’ Minho grabbed the chili stew off the oven and headed back out.

‘’we should, ya know, because- and well,’’ Chan stumbled over his words until he abandoned it all together and grabbed the vegetables and just left with a bright red face. Woojin just chuckled before he as well grabbed the finished chicken and left the kitchen as well.

Chan placed the salad on the table and sat down. The dining table was big enough for the three living there, and round as to include everyone, it was cozy. They all sat down once Woojin placed the last dish on the table as well. Minho took the liberty to start serving as a quiet conversation broke out, filled with laughter and quick remarks.

‘’Wow, that storm is really something.’’ Woojin says. They could see through the window the harsh wind as well as the occasional lightning strike, the thunder that followed causing the occasional shiver to go through Chan’s frame, the noise louder than he was used to from the past weeks.

‘’here.’’ Minho placed Chan’s bowl of in front of the Crow. Chan’s smile falters as he looks inside the bowl. Before either can start their meal a lightning strikes nearby, leaving the house in darkness, but Woojin is quick to provide light with his powers, a glowing while ball created by his heavenly powers forming in his hand.

‘’Seriously?’’ Minho sounds more annoyed than anything as he gets up, most likely looking for a flashlight or candles.

He is stopped abruptly by a low, almost demonic growl. He looked to his right, seeing nothing in the darkness. Not until another lighting hits, the light showing the silhouette of what is a large dog. It’s fur dark as coal, eyes red as the deepest blood, it’s teeth sharp and ready to tear apart what it can. A hellhound.

As if on instinct Woojin pushes Chan towards the nearest wall, furthest away from the hell hound, the impact causing sharp and paralyzing pain to go through Chan’s back. The familiar feeling of his wings in pain sends him into a panic, breathing becoming labored as fear takes over, his eyes hazed by memories.

Minho runs over to Chan to check on him and brings his arm up, brushing it against Chan’s shoulder. It shows to be a bad move as Chan crumbles into a tight ball of fear and stretching his back wounds Bringing Chan back to the pain and burn of his own wings. He is back in that place. He can see Mikael, he sees Gabriel. He sees everyone. They are laughing at him. Mocking and shaming him. He sees Minho. He is laughing and pointing, throwing rocks as he does so. He sees Woojin, a disappointed look in the older angel’s eyes as he looks down on Chan. The disgust is clear on his face. And Chan hates it.

Woojin and Minho look at their friend, huddled in a corner. Dark shadows surround him, as if protecting the small creature from the real world. Chan screams in pain as his wings forcing them self out and shielding him like a black blanket together with the shadows.

‘’Chan!’’ Minho tries to walk over, to help his friend, but he’s held back by Woojin. The angel just looks at his fallen friend, horror and pain showing in his eyes. ‘’we have to help him!’’

‘’We can’t!’’ Woojin tries to explain. The shadows are strong, he can see it. They take different forms, some solid looking, others from like flowing water. It was Chan’s powers, the powers of a crow forced to hide in the shadows, never to be seen. He had always read about them, the power that they held, how a crow can take down an armada of angels in one go. He knew it was dangerous and that they had to just wait it out. No matter how much it hurt to hear their friend in pain and to see how hurt he is.

The hellhound runs towards Chan, slithering it’s way through Woojin’s attack, until it reaches it’s target. The hound seems to calm down as it stands in front of Chan. It goes down on the ground with a soft whine before it crawls towards the hurting crow. The hound places itself on Chan’s lap, placing all it’s body weight and heat upon the crow. Chan slowly brings his arms around the hound as if giving it a hug. Tears are now streaming down his face as he lets himself cry. The shadows slowly disappearing. Chan comes to himself, the weight of the dog upon his chest and it’s surprisingly soft fur is enough to scare away the horrible visions and memories of pain. 

Chan finally has the strength to look at the dog. The big fluffy thing looks into Chan’s eyes, giving out yet another low whine. ‘’Good boy.’’ Chan says as he begins to pet the dog. It seems to be the right ting to say as the dogs gives of an almost smile, tongue falling out of it’s mouth.

‘’what the hell?’’ Minho was confused. What happened to Chan? How did the dog get there? What even is the dog? Is Chan okay? So many questions were running in Minho’s mind, yet he was standing completely still, looking at his friend.

‘’Chan.’’ Woojin’s voice was calm and clear, as if talking to a wounded animal, coaxing it out of it’s hiding place.

‘’Woojin.’’ That was all he needed to hear before he threw himself onto the smaller, holding him close as if he was a small bird. One of Chan’s hands had left the dog and found it’s place holding a death grip on Woojin’s shirt. As if he was to let go, the nightmare would start again. The small crow heard a sniff and looked up at Minho. The human looked to his friends, tears trailing down his cheeks. Chan held out his other hand for the human, letting the dog go completely, as he had lost the ability to speak. Minho ran towards them and buried his face in Chan’s hair, trying to hide his already fallen tears.

The friends sat there holding each other as they cried. Their emotions finally showing themselves after days and weeks of hiding and ignoring them. Chan’s fear was finally in the open, and it gave a sense of relief to the crow. He no longer had to hide or lie to his friends. To Woojin it was a sense of realization. He now realized how much Chan was holding in, and how much he needed to not be afraid of asking if he truly was okay. Minho finally saw his friends raw and open. He saw them wounded and now had the courage of showing his own healed scars. They were able to grow and learn together. Essentially, what was meant to break them, just made them stronger and closer. 

Their crying session was broken by the doorbell, the dog’s barking followed suit. All the looked to the door, none wanting to let go, but they knew they had to answer the door. After all, quite a lot of screaming had been going on as well as flickering lights, and they did have neighbors. Woojin was the first to get up, leaving Minho and Chan in each other’s embrace as he walked towards the door.

He opened it to see two young boys standing there, fright and worry visible on their faces. ‘’Sorry, we just- we hear- ya know, the screams and we just- ‘’ The brunet said, stumbling over his words like a nervous child before he was cut off by the onyx hair one.

‘’what he is trying to say is; we heard some noises and was wondering if everything is okay.’’ It was clear to see who was older between the two, as well as who had more authority. While the darker haired one was much shorter, he still held himself like the tallest.

‘’It’s fine, the lights just flickered a little, and my housemate is very afraid of the dark is all.’’ Woojin knew it was wrong to lie, but what could he do? Say the truth?

‘’Oh, well, in that case.’’ The onyx haired said, ready to take his leave.

‘’my name is Jisung, and this is Changbin, we live right next to you guys.’’ The youngest looking, jisung, introduced them. He pointed to the way larger house that was next to Woojin’s own. It looked expensive, causing Woojin to wonder how two kids could own it.

The confusion must have been clear on his face as Changbin started to explain. ‘’It’s my parents house, but they are out of the country for a while, so we are watching it.’’ It made sense, Woojin could remember seeing a middle-aged couple coming back and forth from the residence.

‘’Well, if you ever need anything, ya know where to get it.’’ Jisung said as he dragged his smaller friend away. ‘’by the way cute dog!’’ was the last Woojin heard from the boys.

Dog? Woojin then looked down at the black hellhound still somehow there. He closed the door and looked to Minho and Chan, the two now separated and standing, Chan’s legs shaking slightly.

‘’Who was that?’’ Minho’s voice was ruff as he asked, the crying rendering his throat dry.

‘’Just the neighbor, asked if everything was alright.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Chan’s small voice was heard. ‘’I’m sorry for causing so much trouble, it won’t happen again I promise.’’ Woojin had seen this side of Chan before, the Chan that first came to heaven, scared, hurt and just wanted his family back.

‘’Hey, it’s okay, no one is mad. You did nothing wrong Channie.’’ Woojin said as he walked over, bringing the Crow into a bone crushing hug.

‘’hey guys, we still have a situation.’’ Minho said, getting their attention. He pointed to the black hellhound seated nicely in front of the front door. 

As if on instinct Chan got down in a squat. ‘’Here boy!’’ Obeying, the dog came over to Chan. The crow could see a red collar around the hound’s neck, on it was a note. Chan grabbed the crumbled-up letter, a wax seal of a Crow and a goat was seen. Chan broke the seal and read the letter out loud.

‘’**_To our little crow._**

** _Sorry for the troubles we have caused, but we are happy to see you alright and back on your legs. This is a hellhound summoned especially for you. Whenever you are scared or in danger, he will appear for you and protect you. He is yours to keep until the day you pass. See it as a gift if you will._ **

**_Your creators._**’’

‘’Let me see that.’’ Woojin’s voice was sharp as he grabbed the paper out of Chan’s hands, startling the crow. ‘’You know who sent this?’’

‘’I might.’’ Chan didn’t want to say, didn’t want the judgment, not form the last people he trusted.

‘’Who Chan?’’ Of course, Minho had to ask, the ever so curious human.

‘’remember one of my sins? Laying with demons? It’s them.’’ Chan tried to be vague.

‘’Names Chan.’’ Woojin left no room to argue as he demanded the demon’s names.

‘’Bambam and Yugyeom.’’ Chan answered reluctantly.

‘’You slept with the kings of Hell?!’’ Woojin sounded furious as the news. Chan, both ashamed and scared, buried his face into the dog’s neck, sensing his ward’s fear the hound let out a low growl of protective ness, it’s red eyes glowing a threatening red.

‘’We’ll talk more about this later. For now, let’s get some rest, it’s been a long day.’’ Woojin said with a sigh. With a quick flick of his wrist the angel cleaned up the mess from the table, placing everything neatly where it belonged, before he left for his room, letter left on the floor where he once stood.

‘’It’ll be fine Chan, just give him some time.’’ Minho said, as he sat down with Chan, cradling the Crow’s head in his arms. Chan couldn’t help but to doubt the human.

Was it really going to be okay? Woojin had known he had been with demons, but the fact that it was the kings of hell gave a new meaning to Chan’s exile. It scared the crow.

It left a feeling of dread in the pit of Chan’s heart. Had he just lost Woojin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments to tell me what you liked or what you didn’t ;)


	4. (A/N)

So a lot happened since I last updated.

The whole woojin-thing hit me very hard and made me stop writing for a while, which made me forget the whole road this story was taking. I also don’t feel comfortable writing with woojin anymore out of respect for the boys, and as he is a huge deal here, I don’t really see it continuing. (because I refuse to kill him off or make him disappear, I am just not about that main character death, no sir.) so I guess what I’m saying is… it’s over. I am not writing anymore, I just can’t seem to get the words out. I hope I’m not disappointing too many, and I hope that maybe one day, I can recreate the fic again. But we’ll see.

Until next time. Toddles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chaptered story I’m posting here so please take it with a grain of salt, and I hope you all like it.  
Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I will take whatever feedback I can!  
A posting schedule is not made as I write when I can because of school and because of this it might take a little longer between chapters, but I try to make the chapters long to make up for it.


End file.
